User talk:Atlantagirl
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:55, February 1, 2010 — Thanks for the info! Atlantagirl 22:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Atlantagirl If you live in Atlanta wouldn't you be an Atlanta Braves Baseball Fan? Yep yep yep! Atlantagirl 19:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) FYI NASCARfan0001 02:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Plus since your an Atlanta Braves fan be happy to tell you that the Braves beat the Brewers 2-1 W-Jair Jurrjens (2-3) L-Dave Bush (4-7) S-Billy Wagner (21) HR for Brewers:Corey Hart (22) HR for Braves:Martin Prado(11) Chipper Jones(7)NASCARfan0001 02:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not into baseball (I'm not a "fan"). I just like it when someone wins a game, regardless of who wins...Atlantagirl 02:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thx 4 the info! Atlantagirl 02:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Atlantagirl NASCARfan0001 02:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC)You know my user name is NASCARfan0001 that is my username because I couldn't think of anything else but nevermind I got 2 blog post on my page and one of them is about Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You that Premieres on Monday,August 2,2010 on Disney XD.NASCARfan0001 02:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Atlantagirl 21:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC)